


da da da dum (snap snap)

by silvershadowsea



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowsea/pseuds/silvershadowsea
Summary: “Run away with me,” Eugenides pleaded, eyes bright with tears. “I don’t want to be king.”“It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?” snarled Attolia.
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides, Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	da da da dum (snap snap)

“Run away with me,” Eugenides pleaded, eyes bright with tears. “I don’t want to be king.”

“It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?” snarled Attolia, striding toward him, hands closing into fists. 

“I know, I know.” He dropped his eyes to the floor. She reached him, and he looked so pathetic that all the fight went out of her and she just stood there, waiting for him to continue. “But think about it, won’t you?” he said. “Do you really want to be queen?”

“ _ Do I want to be queen? _ ” she nearly yelled. She made a strangled sound and swept away from him, toward the window. Of course she wanted to be queen. It was what she’d spent her entire life preparing for. 

_ But is it what you want?  _ asked a small voice in her head.

Several minutes passed. Neither of them moved. Then suddenly she whipped around, face pale, eyes wild. “What if I don’t?”

Eugenides frowned. “Don’t… ?”

“Don’t want to be queen.”

His eyebrows lifted hopefully. “Then… we would run away.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she snapped. “Look at us.” She gestured to the two of them in their finery, Gen’s hook, the feather scar. “We can never hide.”

“Who said anything about hiding? If we go far enough, nobody will have heard enough about us to recognize us.”

Another minute passed while she considered the implications of running so far nobody would know who she was. “But even if they don’t recognize us, they’ll know who we are by our names.” 

“I’ve been thinking about names,” said Gen excitedly. “We’ll need new ones, of course. I’ve already chosen mine—”

“How long have you been planning this?” Irene asked, eyes narrowed.

“Long enough.”

She rolled her eyes. “Did you ever intend to be king?”

“If you had wanted me to stay, I would have stayed,” he said. “I would have been king.”

She believed him. “Fine. What name have you chosen?”

“Gomez Addams.”

Irene laughed. “Gomez Addams? What kind of name is that?”

“A name nobody has ever heard before.”

“Well, you’re certainly right about that.”

“And what will you choose for your name?”

She had always felt uncomfortable with her name: Irene. Peace. It didn’t fit her at all. Perhaps she would choose something entirely opposite. What was the opposite of peace? 

“Morticia,” she said firmly.

Gen raised an eyebrow. “Death?”

“Yes,” she said, smirking. “Fits me, doesn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because we watched the addams family in the queen's thief discord server, come and join us: https://discord.gg/K9PgVHUJrw


End file.
